Reincarnation
by XXcrimsonliliesXX
Summary: What first started off with a murder of the two former lovers,continue as a curse until both sides are slaughtered from the face of the earth. Can these two teens do anything to cure this curse? Or will fate be cruel and history repeat itself once again?


**Disclaimer:**

**Hey Guys! It's been a while since I wrote on here but anyways... I do not own Naruto!**

**I hope you enjoy my story guys! R&R and tell me what you think :)**

**

* * *

**

"_**You can't possibly leave me here like this…."**_

_**Sasuke gritted his teeth as he grasped onto the cliff, the last hopes of the life he had left. Beneath him were shards of poison and thick miasma clinging to the heavy air of the unforgiving valley of death. **_

"_**You were the one who started this… all of this… this is vengeance." Sakura growled as she clasped the unforgiving wound stabbed deep within her heart. Hovering over the cliff, blood spilled down her mouth as she could feel the last warmth of her blood flowing through her veins. She could feel the unforgiving cold feeling spreading from inside her. Her time was near.**_

_**She already understood her fate.**_

"_**You witch… you damn witch… you're going to pay. One day, just one day… I will come back. No matter how much it takes, I will kill you, even if I have to do it over and over again."**_

_**Sasuke coughed blood from the aroma of the poison. He could feel his grip on the cliff grow numb. Sakura smirked. She wiped away the last threads of blood from her mouth.**_

"_**How pitiful of you to be making threats even when your death isn't far. Die now Uchiha Sasuke. To this day, I curse you… Your generation's and children's days will be numbered… And your family shall hold a sword against this world. Never shall your generation ever have rest nor will love ever bloom between your children and my children."**_

_**Sakura gasped as she sheathed the blade out of her body. Crimson liquid quickly rushed out from inside her as she raised the blade above her head, as she felt the final warmth slowly leave her body and her muscles aching from the much loss of blood, she dived and gave her final blow by stabbing her former lover on the hand. **_

_**He screamed as he could feel the blade deep within his flesh. As his grip loosened, he could feel himself falling further and further into the abyss. While flailing into the darkness, he watched the pink haired goddess fall to her side and die morbidly on the cliff. He gasped as he felt the menacing shards pierce through him like a sharp knife through his heart and poison quickly overcome his body.**_

"_**I swear to this day Sakura, I swear, that wherever your children go, wherever your generation rests, my family will follow. And I guarantee, we will not leave you alone. Until you are slaughtered from the face of this earth, we will not stop hunting you."**_

_**And he closed his eyes and rested forever, his corpse preserved from the poison of the miasma and the begrudging love he once had for his lady.**_

_**And she closed her eyes and rested forever, her corpse preserved from the river of blood and the begrudging love she once held for her lover.**_

_**

* * *

**_SAKURA'S P.O.V

"Sakura wake up! I swear to God, I'm not going to get in trouble with the professor again because of you!"

I groaned as I held the pillow to my head in submission.

"Please Ino, just a few more minutes…."

"FEW MORE MINUTES MY ASS! NOT GET OF YOUR BUTT AND WAKE UP! Before I do something I regret!" Ino complained, frustrated of my lack of cooperation.

I knew when she was actually serious or not. Now however she was using her deadly voice. There wasn't really a choice in the matter, it's either I get up, or get my ass kicked by some punk ass blonde who means business.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." I muttered as Ino bared a childish grin.

"Okay good! Now let's go!" Ino cheered with determination as I stared at her dumbfounded. Seriously, I wonder how she'll react once I mention that I need to at least get ready to go to class. Seriously, she can be so blunt sometimes.

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Occupation: None**

**School: Konoha University**

**Favorite Color: Pink (hehe)**

**Age: 19**

**Goal: Graduate as fast as I can, own my own CEO and become successful in life**

I listen to my I-touch as we leave our dorm and walk to our class. Listening to a rather angry/annoying/irritated Ino is something you don't want to listen to 8:00 in the morning. That's right, you're probably wondering why I even considered taking the morning classes. Again, dealing with a roommate who is also your best friend and wants to have every opportunity to be with you is quite a situation that you would just want to submit to rather than fighting for.

I listened to Ino blabber on about her love life or her interests. It's the usual everyday thing that I do. Shut up and just listen, something that I'm decently good at in life. Although they say people like me will fail in life, what the heck. I'm not the one to complain what my status is in this world; I guess I'm the "go along the flow" kind of girl.

We both sat down at the front row of the seats. Our professor, Kakashi, was late as usual. Taking the time to relax, I took out my ear phones and laid my head down on the desk, at least trying to gain SOME sleep that I couldn't obtain because of a certain roommate.

"Hey forehead, are you even listening to me?"

I looked up at her with drowsy eyes.

"What?"

"Damn it forehead, one of these days you're going to fail in life. In the business world its called communication… understand forehead?"

"What happened this time pig?" I stated bluntly as she approved my attention on her.

"They say there's a new student coming to Konaha University, and guess what? I hear he's REALLY HOTTTTT….." Ino's drool dribbled down to the desk and I quickly wiped it off with napkins I found conveniently under my desk.

"Settle down you whore… I know you've managed to get in the pants of almost ALL the male-population of Konaha University, but really… You gotta stay calmmmm…." I reminded her briefly, although she didn't seem to be paying attention to my advice.

I sighed. It was hopeless. Ino was already in her La La land and so were all the other girls in the class who were excited to meet this *new boy.*

Submitted to defeat, I placed my headphones back in my ears and started dozing off to sleep. I had to admit though, I was curious. I wonder how this boy was like if he could get so much attention in only one day here in Konoha University. I was curious if this boy is really that handsome as they all say he is. It made me wonder for a bit until the image began to become blurry and my eyes slowly closed on its own. I was ready to take a nap….

That is, if only Kakashi would've came a little bit later.

"Hello students! Settle down now, I know what you're all excited about!" Kakashi hollered above the excitement of the students' voices.

I quickly put my head up and rubbed my eyes. Kakashi was sure early today. He wouldn't come until it was 20 minutes after class started. That was strange. He actually came 10 minutes after. Half the time he usually comes.

My vision was still blurry from attempting to take a nap so I couldn't really see what the new student really looked like. I have to wait a while until my vision can finally come to its full focus. Until then, At least I get to know what his name is.

"Everyone quiet down, let's be a good example. This is Uchiha Sasuke, our new student. Do you want to introduce yourself?"

It was as if lightening struck through my body when I heard that name. My body trembling, cold sweat running on my forehead, eyes widened in fear, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I don't like it. The name itself gave me a cold chill throughout my stature, and something's telling me it's not my imagination. I look up and a pang of fear struck my figure.

There in front of me was the most beautiful human being I've ever seen.

Beautiful raven locks, deep onyx eyes, pale white skin, and a drop dead body that any girl would die for. Though something wasn't right… maybe it was just me because the other girls didn't seem fazed like me in his presence rather dazzled like my silly best friend.

My hands started shaking violently as I heard the tone of his voice. What is it that I'm so scared of with this person? I'm so confused.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm happy to meet you all. Please be good to me."

His deep tone of voice sent an instinctive thrill throughout my body. I can't really explain how I was feeling, I don't know why… but I think I feel **anger?**

I shook and held my head in frustration. This is the first time I met this person, why is it that I'm suddenly feeling this unimaginable hatred towards him?

"Thank you Sasuke, can you sit behind Haruno Sakura please? Haruno Sakura, please raise your hand."

I bit my lips as I hesitantly raised my hand. The raven-teen's eyes flashed at me. I gulped.

'_Is he feeling the same way I'm feeling?'_ I wondered as he passed by me and took a seat behind me.

I could feel his indescribable glare from behind me, I felt so vulnerable, as if he could make a move on me anytime now like stab me with his pencil and leave me for dead.

My eyes gaped widely.

"_**Slash"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**How dare you?"**_

"_**I loved you so much…."**_

"_**I have no use for you."**_

"_**You did this to yourself."**_

"_**I'm going to kill you…"**_

"_**Please just change your mind!"**_

"_**You witch… you damn witch… you're going to pay. One day, just one day… I will come back. No matter how much it takes, I will kill you, even if I have to do it over and over again."**_

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD YOU BASTARD!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, grasping the nerves of my head and rolling up in a ball. The whole class came to an abrupt stop as my sudden panic attack brought up everyone's attention. Kakashi quickly came to my side and held my wrists to prevent me from harming myself. The pounding of my head wouldn't go away as I could still feel the unnerving stare the raven haired teen was giving me.

Anger piled up within me as I bared my teeth and clenched my fist. Kakashi looked around helplessly as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Can someone please bring her to the nurse please?" Kakashi pleaded, asking for any volunteers.

Ino quickly stood up and came to my side. I felt a lot better seeing my friend was with me.

"I'll bring her, don't worry Kakashi-sensei."

"Thank you so much Ino, make sure to come after class for the notes okay?"

"Yeah don't worry about it Kakashi." Ino reassured as she carried me on her back to the nurse's office.

Little did I know that Sasuke's eyes followed me until I left the class.

He smirked as the class went back into order and resumed at normal pace.

As Kakashi was teaching the class, Sasuke only had one thing on his mind.

"_**At last I found you… Haruno Sakura."**_

* * *

**Well there it is! I hope you guys liked it! Plz R&R and tell me whether I should continue this or not!**

**Thank you! Love XXCrimsonliliesXX :)**

**_Preview:_**

**_I could hear the footsteps approaching closer and closer to my room. I gulped as the approaching person slowly opened the door to the nurse's room, revealing those cold onyx eyes and raven locks as I have feared._**

**_"It's been a while, hasn't it Sakura?"_**

**_"What are you talking about? Who are you?"_**

**_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, your former lover whom you have killed. And now, it's time to pay."_**


End file.
